Parenting
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon and Andy parenting. Both are happy with their little daughter Catherine ...


_**A/N: Hello! I hope you will enjoy it with the beginning of my story**_ _**! And please leave a review if you can. Your opinion is very important to me. Hope you like it! (sorry for mistakes)**_

It was the first day the baby was home. Sharon and Andy's happiness was indescribable. Rusty felt happy about the fact that he had become a brother. He couldn't take his eyes off his little sister. She was so beautiful ... The little Catherine was like Sharon, but her eyes were like her father Andy - chocolate brown. Sharon was enjoying that their daughter has his father's eyes. Andy was in seventh heaven of happiness. He had never expected he and Sharon have their own child. But Catherine was a gift from God. She was his princess.

 _Flashback ..._

 _8 months ago ..._

 _Sharon has not felt well for several days. She constantly vomiting, she doesn't tolerate any odors and couldn't concentrate on her work. Andy was worried about her a lot._

 _"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked._

 _"Yes, but ... I constantly vomiting, not feeling very well." Andy sat beside her._

 _"You want to go to the doctor? '"_

 _"No, Andy. I'm sure I will be fine." Andy didn't agree._

 _"Sharon, you're stubborn ... If something serious? Please let go." Sharon frowned and ran to the bathroom. Rusty was also worried about his mother._

 _"Andy, what happens to her? '"_

 _"I don't know Rusty, I asked her to go to the doctor, but she refused. ''_

 _"Andy, what if it is cancer? '"_

 _"Rusty, stop. Don't say that. She's not sick with cancer, I'm sure." Sharon emerged from the bathroom in emaciated form._

 _"Sharon ..." Andy took her hand gently and helped her to go to the bedroom. Sharon lay down carefully on the bed. She felt tired._

 _"Sharon, I told you to go to the doctor. You're not well." Andy was holding her hand. Sharon smiled._

 _"Andy, I'm fine. Don't worry. '"_

 _"Mom, if something serious?" asked Rusty._

 _"Rusty, I told you I'm fine." Suddenly she put her hand to her mouth. She once again ran into the bathroom._

 _"No, that's excessively ." Andy was angry. When Sharon came out of the bathroom, Andy approached her._

 _"Sharon, I beg you. We have to go to the doctor." Andy insisted._

 _"Andy, I ..." Sharon suddenly fainted into Andy's arms._

 _"Sharon, do you hear me? Rusty, call 911." Andy now was worried more about her. He picked her up._

 _********...********_

 _After several agonizing hours waiting for the news, the doctor left the room._

 _"Doctor, how is Sharon?" asked Andy worried._

 _"Don't worry Mr. Flynn. Mrs Sharon and the baby are fine." Andy and Rusty were in shock._

 _"Wait a minute ... baby? Sharon is pregnant?" Andy said in surprise._

 _"I thought you know. Yes, Mrs. Sharon is pregnant, congratulations." Different emotions filled Andy's heart at this time._

 _"Rusty, did you hear? '"_

 _"Yes Andy, and I'm very happy. It means that I'll get brother.''_

 _"I will become a father again." exclaimed Andy._

 _"Doctor, can we see her? '"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Andy, I'll call Emily, Ricky and Nicole. ''_

 _"Okay." said Andy and entered the room to Sharon. He sat down beside her and gently kissed her lips._

 _"Andy ... '"_

 _"Sharon ... We will have a child, our child ... I can't believe it. ''_

 _"I also Andy, I'm very happy. You and I will become parents soon." Sharon smiled. Andy took her hand._

 _"You can't imagine how happy is Rusty that will become a brother. At the moment he announced the news to Emily, Ricky and Nicole."_

 _"Oh Andy ... I'm very happy. I never expected that you and I will have our child. '"_

 _"I also Sharon. But it is a gift from God. See, everything will be very nice." Sharon and Andy looked at each other lovingly._

 _********...********_

 _All were very happy about Sharon's pregnancy. Emily, Ricky and Nicole constantly quarreling about the sex of the baby. Rusty just wanted his sister or his brother to be healthy. Sharon and Andy were very happy. The whole team was happy for their captain. Sharon enjoyed it even more. She had the support of her family, of Andy, and her children ... Sharon was very careful about her health. She wanted her baby to be good. She already went to work only in very urgent case. Andy deserved much care for her. He did everything necessary to allow Sharon to feel comfortable._

 _********...********_

 _"Oh!" exclaimed Sharon. Her face had a slight smile._

 _"Sharon, are you okay?" asked Andy worried. She smiled again and gently rubbed her belly._

 _"Give your hand." she said. She put Andy's hand on her belly._

 _"Do you feel that? '"_

 _"Yes ... It kicks ..." Andy grinned. This feeling meant a lot to them. This meant that their child is alive._

 _********...********_

 _When the time came for the birth they all were very worried. The whole team and the kids were waiting for news in the waiting room. Andy was with Sharon for support in the delivery room._

 _"Andy ... '"_

 _"I'm here, darling. ''_

 _"Andy, I think I will not succeed. '"_

 _"You will do it my dear. I am with you. '"_

 _"Mrs Sharon when came the next contraction I want you to push." instructs the doctor._

 _"Oh, its hurts ..." Sharon cried._

 _"Mrs Sharon, push!" the doctor said sternly. Sharon was pushing with all her might._

 _"Very well, doing very well. Keep !. '"_

 _"Come on sweetheart, you can." Andy encourage her._

 _"Ahhh ..." Sharon push for longer so with all her strength._

 _"Very well. I can see the head, go on. Now I want a big push!" doctor instructs. Sharon gripped Andy's hand and pushed with all her strength. She sighed wearily when she heard baby's cries._

 _"Congratulations! You have a daughter!" doctor handed the baby to Sharon. Andy smiled._

 _"We daughter Andy. ''_

 _"Yes dear, wonderful. She's our daughter. '"_

 _"Hi, Catherine Flynn ... I'm your mother." Sharon said softly. Andy kissed her forehead. They were already a real family ..._

 _Present..._

Sharon put the baby gently in the cradle. Andy smiled green.

"What you thinking so much?" she asked.

"For everything. For your pregnancy, the birth of Catherine ..." Sharon took his hand.

"She is wonderful Andy. ''

"Yes dear, it's beautiful like her mother ..." The two couldn't devote eyes of their little princess ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


End file.
